The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pennisetum setaceum and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Fireworks’. ‘Fireworks’ represents a new cultivar of Purple fountain grass, a warm-season, ornamental grass grown for container and landscape use.
The inventor discovered and selected the new cultivar, ‘Fireworks’, as a culm sport of Pennisetum setaceum ‘Rubrum’ (not patented) in a container at his nursery in Leola, Pa. in spring of 2004.
The new cultivar ‘Fireworks’ was selected for the unique foliage coloration with leaf blades that are variegated with longitudinal stripes of white, green and burgundy that impart a candy cane-like appearance. The parent plant, Pennisetum setaceum ‘Rubrum’, has foliage that is non-variegated; burgundy in color when grown in full sun and green in color when grown in full shade. ‘Fireworks’ can also be compared to Pennisetum setaceum ‘Cupreum’ (not patented), which has green to red foliage and lacks leaf variegation.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by culm division in Leola, Pa. in June of 2004 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations via division and tissue culture.